


Tesseracts and Christmas Lights

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Decorations, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Karen and Luna want to decorate the office of Nelson and Murdock for Christmas.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: 12 Days of Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2020





	Tesseracts and Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's 12 Day's of Christmas Fest  
> My Prompts  
> Pairing: Luna Lovegood/Matt Murdock  
> Enchanted Item/Spell: The Tesseract  
> Winter Activity: Hanging holiday light 
> 
> So I've not watched all of Daredevil and I've majorly slowed down the timeline of events though. 
> 
> Merry Christmas  
> Voldyismyfather

Luna felt her sides ache as she doubled over with laughter, pulling the box she was carrying to her chest as she was afraid she was going drop it. Karen was telling her about how last year Foggy had only realised it was nearly Christmas on Christmas Eve. Apparently, she’d gone to give him a gift at four in the afternoon, and he’d looked slightly confused and asked her why she was giving him a present when Christmas was weeks away. When she’d explained that it was Christmas tomorrow, he’d gone pale before leaping up from his chair and darting out of the office, shouting that he wouldn’t be long.

Leaning on the wall for support, she allowed herself to take a deep breath before she continued on.

“I think we should get an advent calendar to go with these decorations then,” she advised Karen with a cheeky smile.

“That would probably be a good idea,” Karen agreed, “I still can’t believe he didn’t realise Christmas was the next day.”

The pair continued the walk along the corridor sharing Christmas anecdotes from their past. Luna sharing stories about Christmas’ at Hogwarts but making she didn’t talk about the magic parts and Karen talking about hers growing up in Vermont with a sad look in her eyes.

“What have you two got there?” Foggy asked as they finally entered the Nelson and Murdoch office.

“Christmas lights,” Karen stated sharing a look with Luna.

“Why?” he responded, “We don’t decorate the office for Christmas.”

“Well, now we do,” Luna offered, sending Foggy a cheeky wink, “Might help you remember that it’s nearly Christmas then.”

“You told her!” Foggy spluttered, looking at Karen in horror.

“Of course, she did,” Matt advised, as he exited his office and walked in their direction, moving his stick in front of him so that he wouldn’t bump into them. “They tell each other everything.”

“Not quite everything,” Luna advised, placing her box on Karen’s desk and walking over to her boyfriend and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“I should hope so,” the blind lawyer uttered in response, allowing his girlfriend to take his hand, “Now tell me about these Christmas lights you have to put up in the office.”

“You agreed to this?” the blond lawyer hissed, “Really, Matt?”

“Luna was very persuasive,” his friend offered with a shrug of his shoulders, turning around, and walking back into his office with Luna on his arm.

“Don’t worry, Foggy,” Karen grinned at her vexed friend, “They will only be up for another thirty days.”

“Thank you for letting me and Karen put up Christmas lights,” Luna beamed at her boyfriend, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

“You can do it every year,” he replied, “If that’s the reward I get, I might even let you put lights up in the apartment.”

“If I get to put decorations up in your apartment,” Luna teased, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “I might give you an even better reward.”

“As long as I can’t trip over anything,” he answered, wrapping his arms around her, “You have a deal.”

“Good,” Luna announced, stepping back, “Because I’ve already decorated the apartment.”

“Cheeky witch,” Matt muttered under his breath, a smile playing on his lips.

Whilst Foggy and Karen weren’t in the loop about his girlfriend’s real background, he was, just like Luna knew he was the man in the mask who went around at night trying to save Hell’s Kitchen.

“I’m going to get the lights I got to put up in here,” Luna advised, drawing him from his thoughts.

He nodded, knowing his argument that he couldn’t see them would fall on death ears. Luna’s argument for putting them up in the first place was, how did it affect him he couldn’t see them anyway. He’d argued that he could hear them, explaining the buzzing noise that they produced was on a wavelength he could hear. She’d advised him that a little silencing charm would solve that problem, so he had no excuse. Knowing that he wouldn’t win an argument with Luna, and she would have been sneaky enough to put decorations in his office and apartment without him ever realising, he’d agreed.

He heard a loud buzzing noise reverberating around his office. Placing his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the noise, he cursed as he was taken back when he first woke after the accident that took his sight and he could hear everything clearer.

Suddenly the noise evaporated, and he felt a pair of soft hands clasping his own, and a teary voice whispering, “I’m so sorry Matt, I should have cast the charm before I entered the office.”

“It’s ok Lunes,” he muttered, his ears still ringing from the loud noise. He was glad he had been sat down otherwise he got the impression he might have fallen, “I think one of the lights might be faulty or something, as it’s never that bad when I walk past lights in the city.”

“The strange thing is the only one that is switched on is this cool blue cube,” Luna advised, and he followed the sound of her voice and held out his arms for the item.

“It has a strange energy,” he muttered, turning it in his hands as she passed it to him.

“I think it’s magical,” Luna suggested, “I found it in a dumpster, and mainly picked it up so it wouldn’t end up in the wrong hands.”

Matt nodded in understanding, knowing Luna didn’t mean someone who would misuse it, but someone who didn’t know about the magical world and them well accidentally finding something they shouldn’t and the shit show that would likely follow.

“It has a peculiar aura,” she continued, “I think there is something inside.”

He agreed and was about to respond when he heard talking coming down the hallway. The voices sounded like government agents, and they kept referring to something called a tesseract. The voices got closer, and he soon heard one greeting Karen in the main office.

“We have company,” he whispered to Luna, “I think they are here for your little cube.”

“Why?” she asked.

“I guess we will find out,” he answered, taking her hand and leading her out of his office.

“This is Matt Murdoch and his girlfriend Luna,” Karen introduced them, to their guests, “Matt, Luna, this is Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Clint Barton they work with SHIELD.”

“How can we help you?” he asked, allowing Luna to lead him over to them.

“We believe you have recently obtained something that is best kept hidden away,” one of the men spoke, he was the same who had first spoken to Karen. Matt got the impression he was the boss.

“It would be a blue cube-like object,” the second man advised.

“I haven’t seen it,” he quipped.

“I didn’t expect you would Mr Murdoch,” the first man retorted stoically, “but perhaps your girlfriend has?”

“A blue cube isn’t much to go on,” Luna stated, “It’s nearly Christmas, I’d hate to waste your time and say I have seen something and send you off on wild ghost chase looking for Christmas lights.”

“We know it’s here,” the second man stated, and Matt guessed he has less patience than the first.

“Agent Barton,” the first, who Matt gathered must by Phil rebuked calmly, “Patience.”

“What is it exactly?” Matt found himself asking.

“We are not at liberty to disclose,” Agent Coulson advised, “It would be best you hand it over.”

“Why?” Luna asked.

“It’s dangerous,” Agent Barton stated, “That is all we can say.”

“What’s a tesseract?” Matt asked, referring to the word he heard them whisper on their way here.

“I’m sorry Mr Murdoch, I do not know what you are referring to,” Agent Phil Coulson answered. Matt could hear the lie in his voice.

“You and your colleague were talking about them on the way here,” he advised, “I wonder if it is the name for the blue –“

“I think we should give it over,” Luna cut him off, “Matt, they are the good guys.”

He didn’t say anything, only nodding in response.

“I’ll be right back Agents,” his girlfriend advised before he heard her footsteps going back into his office. She returned moments later.

“Here you go, Agents,” she offered as she returned.

He bit back a smile, knowing that he was the only one to hear the whispered duplication charm she had cast on the cube in his office. He knew his girlfriend there was no way she was going to actually hand over something that was potentially dangerous to a pair of men claiming to be from some agency they had never heard of.

“Thank you, Miss,” the agent in charge responded.

Nothing more was said on the matter, and he heard the whispered goodbyes, from their agents followed by their footsteps down the corridor.

“What was that all about?” Karen asked, drawing attention back to the room.

“Not a clue,” Matt stated, shrugging his shoulders.

“So, we going to put these Christmas lights up or what?” Foggy asked, changing the topic.

“I thought, you didn’t like Christmas lights in the office Foggy Bear?” Luna asked her voice light and teasing.

* * *

Luna laid by his side in his apartment, the blue cube. _Tesseract,_ he corrected, was placed on her bedside table. He'd suggested to her in her office later that day after the four of them had spent the day hanging up Christmas lights around the office that she should bring the object home. They didn't want the agents coming back and finding they still had it. Luna had agreed, she'd advised him she would take it to her bank tomorrow and place it in her vault for safekeeping. Matt agreed that was probably the best idea. After all they didn't want someone stumbling across it by accident.


End file.
